maybe one day
by klausmikaelsex
Summary: After Klaus reads Katherine's letter, he decides to pay Caroline a visit before he leaves for New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

ღ

"You look absolutely ravishing, love."

She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here she is, eyes puffy, face wet from all the tears and Klaus, ugh, _Klaus, _has been in the room for about 50 goddamn seconds and the first thing he says is how _ravishing_ she looks. Part of her feels like grabbing him by the shoulders and demanding a list of people who find her pretty, but the other part of her, just really, really needs something to make her feel better about herself, and he's just being a good _friend_, right?

His hands are gripped behind his back and he's looking down at the ground before he looks back up at her with furrowed brows. He opens and then closes his mouth a couple of times, looking for something to say. He takes a step towards her, runs a hand through his hair and starts talking.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He says, looking a little sad.

"What do you mean goodbye?" she asks. "Are you leav-"

"New Orleans" he says before turning to look at a photograph hanging on the wall. He's caught in hesitation before speaking again, "I have… business to take care of." Turning back to her, he cocks his head to the side, "I'm not sure if I shall be returning any time soon."

Before she can reply, he's walking over to the stereo and clicks play on her pink iPod. A soft, slow song starts playing from the speakers and he says with a sheepish grin, "One last dance won't hurt, sweetheart."

It's her prom night and one of her favourite songs is playing and she might as well dance with him because let's face it, he is actually a really good dancer and with all the things that have gone wrong in the space of 24 hours, she just really needs one perfect dance, even if it means dancing with him, looking into his eyes and trying really hard not to step on his feet.

She knows he's not going to take no for an answer, so she bravely attaches her arms around his neck and he grips her waist and they're a safe, friendly distance apart until halfway through the song, he decides to pull her in closer and her forehead is resting against his shoulder and it really does just feel _nice. _

"I'm going to miss you, love." He whispers into her ear, before resting his chin on her shoulder. She wavers, not having a clue what to say. She didn't have any words prepared; she can't even speak properly, especially with his arms around her.

"We're eternal. I'm sure we'll see each other again at some point over the centuries." She's not sure who she's trying to convince, or even why, because she's spent all this time trying to get rid of him, _all this time_ trying to shake him off and the time has finally come for him to leave Mystic Falls but she can't help but feel something and her eyes well up with tears and he's stopped swaying them, a frown gracing his features.

He silently wraps his arms around her and hugs her close to him, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, she actually finds it rather comforting to have him near (something she never thought she would admit) and she suddenly stops crying and hugs him back.

And then, she hears him faintly whisper: "Come with me."

Her chest feels heavy and her throat is suddenly dry. For a moment she does consider it, but it's not what she wants, it's what he wants. She has to think about her own future, her own family and friends. And even if staying isn't the right thing to do, then maybe leaving Mystic Falls and travelling the world is something she has to do herself, despite the fact he so desperately wants her to go with him.

"Klaus," she starts, but he's already pulling away from her and she realises the song is over as her arms drop to her sides.

He picks up one of her hands and places a soft kiss onto it. "I hope your prom wasn't too awful, love."

She's struggling to keep her voice steady. "I'm going to miss you."

His gaze is fixed onto his shoes, almost as if he is trying desperately not to look into her eyes before he says, "I'll miss you too." He gives into looking at her face, but just for a moment. "Goodbye, Caroline." He's gone within a blink of an eye and she's left with a sad smile on her face, wondering if she has made a terrible mistake or a brave decision.

Maybe, she thinks, he'll come back for her when she's ready…

or she'll go looking for him instead.

ღ

**_A/N _**_This was probably really OOC, but I seriously just wanted Klaus to say goodbye to Caroline because there was not enough klaroline in that episode and I just have so many feels and ugh jULIE PLEC WHY ARE U DOING THIS TO ME I DIDN'T ASK FOR THISSSSSS. Please, please, please review and I will give you a cookie. Oh and if you have any requests the please tell me in the reviews. Thanks guys for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

ღ

He's walking through the streets of New Orleans at night, his eyes glued to the pavement. It's been a long day; meetings with Marcel and Elijah, killing insolent vampires, trying to make himself king again. He hasn't really had any time to himself apart from the evenings where he has spent time painting or drawing _her. _Otherwise he fills his day with meetings with witches and werewolves and sometimes, even humans – anything to keep himself distracted.

It's been about six months since he's left. Six months since he had last seen Caroline. Six months since he had last held her in his arms. After he had bid her farewell, he spent the rest of the night boxing up all of his belongings and by morning, the Mikaelson siblings had left Mystic Falls. For good. It had taken about a week for him to not be tempted to call her; he had set up minions around the town to keep an eye out for her, just in case anything happened.

It starts to rain and he pulls his coat around himself just a little tighter as he makes his way back to his apartment. It's dark and the rain starts to pour heavily and he can see someone with an umbrella standing at the steps of his building. He wonders what someone is doing out in the rain, and as he makes his way closer he starts to notice some of the persons features and he stops in his tracks.

He runs a hand through his damp curls and takes in her glowing face. He wonders if he's dreaming or if Silas has somehow given him hallucinations again and he has to rub his eyes to make sure it's real, that she's really there. His feet are glued to the ground, frozen in place.

She walks towards him, umbrella bouncing against the heavy drops of rain. When she's a mere couple of centimetres away from him, she pulls the umbrella up higher so it's covering them both.

"What are you doing here?" His face is plastered with confusion and he's also very curious and in a way he's slightly _relieved _because if she's here for the reason he thinks she is, then… well, words can't even describe what he's feeling.

"I thought I would take you up on your offer," she says simply, her gaze flicking to her shoes. Then she looks at him, her eyes are wide and her trembling lips show how nervous she really is, as if she thinks he would ever take his offer back. He's standing so close to her that he can feel her body practically shake. Whether it's because of the cold or because of him, he doesn't know.

She takes his silence as a no and begins to walk away, but he grabs her wrist before she goes too far. He's not really certain of what he wants, or what he's going to say, but he does know he wants to be with her. He's kind of overwhelmed with all of these different feelings and his mind is struggling with stringing together an actual sentence.

He drops her wrist and fixes his gaze on one of the buttons on her coat and releases a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I knew I should have left with you when you came to me that night, I –"

"You weren't ready, love." He interrupts her. "It doesn't matter, Caroline, nothing matters, because you're here with me now." He grins sheepishly when he notices a smile upon her lips.

"I just, I kept on thinking of all these different scenarios in my mind and I was so confused with everything and I couldn't take being in that stupid town for a minute longer, so I left." She steps back slightly before speaking again, "I thought I needed to do some travelling on my own to try and figure things out by myself, but I was just so… alone. I realised I don't want to do this by myself, I want to do it with… you."

Her hand feels like ice when he reaches out to grasp it. The rain is sliding down their backs and her hair is plastered to her face. He's thought about the past year or so. How she's gone from practically hating his guts to wanting to be with _him. _He's nearly ruined every chance he has ever had by killing her ex-boyfriend's mother and hunting down said ex-boyfriend and stabbing her. But after everything, she has chosen him and that's something he can't wrap his mind around because why would anyone want him? Niklaus Mikaelson, the man who could never love or be loved.

"You didn't answer any of my phone calls."

He swallows the lump in his throat before speaking, "I didn't want any temptations. Hearing your voice could have resulted in me running back to Mystic Falls and dropping all my work here in a heartbeat."

He takes the umbrella from her hands and throws it onto the floor. Her face is wet with either tears or rain (it's probably both) so he reaches up and places both of his thumbs onto her cheeks to wipe away the dampness.

Her hands move to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss and his fingers slide into her wet hair before he picks her up by her hips and she wraps her legs around his waist instinctively. They're both soaking wet because of the rain and her hands are in his hair and they're kissing over and over again until their lungs start to burn from the loss of oxygen. He has her pressed against the door of the building and when he finally pulls away, both gasping for air, he brushes a couple of strands of hair from her face and then they're kissing again and it's so soft and sweet and it's everything she has ever wanted in a first kiss.

For a moment the world gets so quiet, the only thing they can hear is the beating of their own hearts and the rain is pours down on them, washing all the confusion and the hurt away. He smiles into the kiss and cups her face gently before pulling apart and pressing his forehead against hers.

He starts grinning like a Cheshire cat when he sees a genuine smile plastered across her face and for the first time in his entire life, he feels complete. Neither is family nor his hybrids could make him feel like that… it was _her_. His Caroline. He promises himself in that moment that he won't let go of her again. He won't _ever_ lose her again.

She unravels her legs from his waist and slides down until her feet hit the ground. She clutches his hand and dashes into the building.

She is the calm after the storm.

ღ

**_A/N_**_ Yessss, I decided to do a part 2 for you lovely people. Thanks for reading. Please review. _


End file.
